prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Tommy Dreamer
Tommy Dreamer (nome verdadeiro: Thomas Laughlin) é um professional wrestler americano. Dreamer é mais conhecido por ter passado pela Extreme Championship Wrestling e pela World Wrestling Entertainment, onde ainda está competindo. Dreamer é lembrado por seu amor legítimo a antiga ECW e continua a demonstrar esta paixão na ECW atual. Dreamer passou sua carreira nas duas ECW sem desejar título algum, porém, apenas os recebeu devido a outros wrestlers que deixavam a compania. Até hoje, as Dreamer participa de storylines que envolvem ele desejando pelo menos uma última vez alcançar o ECW World Heavyweight Championship. __TOC__ Carreira Treinado por Johnny Rodz, Laughlin estreou com o nome T.D. Madison juntamente com seu "irmão" G.Q. Madison na tag team The Madisons. The Madisons tiveram o IWCCW Tag Team Championship três vezes, na International World Class Championship Wrestling. Passando para a Century Wrestling Alliance, Thomas mudou seu nome para Tommy Dreamer e lá teve o CWA Heavyweight Championship. Extreme Championship Wrestling Tommy Dreamer entrou em 1993 na Extreme Championship Wrestling, enquanto esta ainda era nomeada Eastern Championship Wrestling. Dreamer teve um proto-gimmick que lhe estabilizou como heel na compania, ainda mais quando este tornou-se o primeiro e até então, único wrestler a sair do Superfly Splash de Jimmy Snuka. Dreamer estabilizou-se como face em um combate com o também face, Sandman - onde o perdedor deveria receber 10 golpes com a Singapore cane. Dreamer perdeu e recebeu os 10 golpes, logo em seguida, pedindo mais um. O público sentiu simpatia por ele, enquanto ele recebeu o seu golpe extra, e depois ainda mais um. Mais tarde, em outro combate contra Sandman, Dreamer acidentalmente jogou um cigarro aceso no olho de Sandman, e depois bateu com a Singapore cane no outro olho, cegando-o (Kayfabe). Dreamer começou a quebrar o kayfabe e começou a ajudar Sandman no meio da luta, enquanto outros wrestlers - heels e faces - chegaram para ajudar. Mais tarde, Sandman planejou se aposentar em um show da ECW, mas revelou que não estava cego e atacou Dreamer. A feud de Dreamer mais memorável na ECW foi contra Raven, feud esta que durou anos, sendo que Dreamer venceu apenas um combate em todos os anos de duração do feud. Dreamer e Raven foram apresentados como amigos de infância que têm competido por toda sua vida. Raven foi acompanhado por Beulah McGillicutty, uma menina acima do peso na vizinhança de Dreamer e Raven que era apaixonada por Dreamer, mas este nunca lhe correspondeu; o que lhe deu força de vontade para emagrecer e se tornar uma modelo da revista masculina Penthouse. Mais tarde, Beulah se arrependeu de ter-se unido a Raven, e juntou-se a Dreamer. Dreamer e Raven disputaram entre si por dois anos, com Dreamer nunca conseguindo uma vitória até a última luta de Raven na ECW, uma Loser Leaves Town Match, que Dreamer venceu. Em 1996, Dreamer também entrou numa segunda feud com Brian Lee, que era guarda-costas de Raven. Os encontros entre Dreamer e Lee quase sempre terminavam com um chokeslam de Lee em Dreamer através de uma mesa. A feud terminou no ECW High Incident 1996 pay-per-view onde Dreamer derrotou Lee em uma Scaffold match, quando Dreamer arremessou Lee do andaime em cime de várias mesas. Em 1998, Dreamer teve uma feud pequena com os Dudley Boyz (Buh Buh Ray Dudley, D-Von Dudley e Big Dick Dudley) durante a qual eles quebraram (kayfabe) o pescoço de Beulah. Na última noite de Buh Buh Ray e D-Von na ECW, em 1999, eles anunciaram este incidente para desafiar Dreamer pelo ECW World Tag Team Championship. O parceiro de Dreamer foi surpreendentement, Raven, que entrou no ringue no para fazer o pinfall. O time acabou rápido, com Raven entregando o título para Mikey Whipwreck. Dreamer também tornou-se ECW World Heavyweight Championship ao derrotar Tazz, que na época era empregado da World Wrestling Federation. Uma luta depois desta, Dreamer perdeu o título para Justin Credible. Dreamer ficou com a ECW até o seu fechamento em 2001, derrotando C.W. Anderson no último pay-per-view da ECW, ECW Guilty as Charged 2001 e juntando-se a Danny Doring para derrotar Julio Dinero e EZ Money no último show da ECW. World Wrestling Entertainment Após ECW fechar, Dreamer passou tempo em várias promoções independentes como Jersey Area Pro Wrestling e Combat Zone Wrestling. Dreamer foi contratado pela World Wrestling Federation e foi apresentado como um membro da The Alliance. Após o angle da Invasão da WCW/ECW na WWF terminou, Dreamer foi enviado para a Heartland Wrestling Association, até então, território de desenvolvimento da WWF. Dreamer retornou para a WWE, como "Just a Regular Guy" Tommy Dreamer, mas logo voltou para a sua gimmick de "Innovator of Violence", com a qual ganhou 14 vezes o WWE Hardcore Championship. Dreamer foi o último campeão hardcore, quando este foi unificado com o WWE Intercontinental Championship de Rob Van Dam. Após perder o Hardcore Championship, Dreamer renovou sua feud com Raven, derrotando-o numa Loser Leaves Raw match, para enviá-lo para o show irmão do Raw, WWE Heat. Em 2003 e 2004, Dreamer foi cada vez menos usado na televisão e foi permitido competir em promoções independetes, assim como servir de comentarista para a Ohio Valley Wrestling e Deep South Wrestling. ECW on SciFi Em 2005, Dreamer fez parte do evento principal do pay-per-view de reunião ECW One Night Stand 2005. No evento de ECW One Night Stand 2006, ele e Terry Funk uniram-se e entraram uma feud contra Mick Foley e Edge sobre o significado de "Extreme". A feud terminou com uma Intergend Six-Person Tag Team Match entre Tommy Dreamer, Terry Funk e Beulah McGillicutty perdendo para Edge, Mick Foley e Lita no pay-per-view. Quando a brand ECW foi relançada oficialmente em 2006, Dreamer e Sandman entraram numa feud contra Mike Knox e Test. Em novembro e dezembro, Dreamer entrou em uma feud com Daivari e The Great Khali, mas Khali foi enviado para o Raw antes que a feud tivesse uma conclusão. Após isto, a stable The New Breed foi formada, criando assim um grupo anti-antiga ECW e em resposta Dreamer, Sandman, Rob Van Dam, Sabu e Balls Mahoney formaram a stable ECW Originals. A feud continuou entre eles, até que várias mudanças no roster deixou os Originals desfalcados. Em 2007, Dreamer teve parte na Elimination chase para declarar o desafiante número um para o ECW World Heavyweight Championship. Durante a Elimination chase, Dreamer adicionou ao seu uniforme de ringue uma bandana branca, originalmente dada a ele por um menino com cancer no cérebro. A bandana tornou-se sinal de solidariedade e força para aqueles que também passam por este tipo de luta. Dreamer derrotou Elijah Burke na final do torneio, apenas para ser surpreendido pelo general manager da ECW, Armando Estrada que lhe fez combater a Big Daddy V. Big Daddy V o derrotou e tornou-se o desafiante para o título. Em 2008, Dreamer uniu-se ao jobber Colin Delaney e o tomou como uma espécie de mentor após Delaney ser repetidamente derrotado em busca de um contrato na ECW. No WWE The Great American Bash 2008, Delaney traiu Dreamer ao atacá-lo e unir-se a Mark Henry em um combate pelo ECW World Heavyweight Championship. Dreamer derrotou seguidamente Colin Delaney até que Colin foi liberado da ECW. No final de setembro e começo de outubro, Dreamer entrou em uma feud com Jack Swagger, onde Swagger está atacando jobbers e Dreamer os vem proteger. Gimmicks *'Madison' - Como T.D. Madison, Laughlin era o irmão de G.Q. Madison e juntos formavam uma tag team. *'Pretty Boy' - A primeira gimmick de Dreamer na ECW, nesta gimmick Dreamer era uma espécie de "mauricinho" esnobe. *'The Innovator of Violence / The Heart and Soul of ECW' - a gimmick pela qual Dreamer é mais conhecida e sua gimmick atual. Nesta gimmick, Dreamer se demonstra sua capacidade de luta hardcore, levando o nome Hardcore ao extremo. Dreamer também é conhecido por possuir o verdadeiro espírito da antiga ECW. *'Just a Regular Guy' - Nesta gimmick de pouca vida, Dreamer era um homem que se dizia como todos os outros, mas possuía hábitos considerados nojentos, como escovas os dentes do seu cachorro e escovar os seus com a mesma escova, comer comida do chão, beber urina, dentre outros. No ringue *'Finishers' **'Dreamer DDT' (Snap DDT, às vezes com o oponente caindo verticalmente na sua cabeça; às vezes levando a cabeça do oponente em uma cadeira e; às vezes gritando "ECW!!" antes de fazer o golpe) **'Dreamer Driver' (WWE) / Spicoli Driver (ECW) (Death Valley driver, às vezes precedido por girar o oponente) **'Piledriver' **'Sitout side powerslam' **'TommyHawk' (Reverse crucifix cutter) (ECW) *'Signature moves' **Cloverleaf **Frog splash **Fallaway slam **Falling neckbreaker **Flipping gutwrench cutter **Low-angle running dropkick em um oponente preso na Tree of Woe. Precedido pelos gritos de "E-C-W!!!" **Pumphandle suplex, às vezes usando uma Singapore cane para fazer o pumphandle **Reverse DDT, às vezes com Scoop lift **Running one-handed bulldog **Spinning sitout spinebuster *'Objetos estrangeiros' **Singapore cane **Cadeira *'Managers & valets' **Beulah McGillicutty **Francine **George **Paul Heyman **Jazz **Alexis Laree **Luna Vachon **Kimona Wanalaya **Colin Delaney *'Apelidos' **'The Innovator of Violence' (O Inovador da Violência) **'The Heart and Soul of ECW' (O Coração e Alma da ECW) **'The OG of Extreme' (O Original do Extremo) - dado por Matt Striker *'Músicas tema' **'Man in the Box' por Alice in Chains **'Man in the Box (Instrumental)' por Harry Slash & The Slashtones **'Man in the Box (Instrumental)²' por Jim Johnston Títulos e realizações *'Border City Wrestling' **BCW Can-Am Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Century Wrestling Alliance' **CWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **ECW WOrld Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) - com Johnny Gunn, Raven e Masato Tanaka *'International World Class Championship Wrestling' **IWCCW Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) - com G.Q. Madison *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA Hardcore Championship (1 vez) *'KYDA Pro Wrestling' **KYDA Pro Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI o marcou como número #28 dos 500 melhores wrestlers de 2000. *'Southwest Premier Wrestling' **SPW Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Federation | World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWF/E Hardcore Championship (14 vezes) Galeria Image:Tommy-ordinary.jpg|Tommy Dreamer como "Just a Regular Guy" Image:Madisons.jpg|G.Q. Madison & T.D. Madison Categoria:Wrestlers Categoria:Wrestlers ativos